The Team Up
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: Wanting their young sidekicks to learn to work with others, Flash and Batman team up. What could go wrong?
1. The Plan

"Wally are you ready to go to Gotham?" Barry called to his nephew and sidekick, Kid Flash.

"Ready!" Wally called already next to uncle, "are we really going to team up with Batman?"

"Yeah, he called asking us to team up on a mission. Robin will be there too. From what Bats said he's a little younger than you."

"Younger? Then me? Wow that's young." Kid Flash said after taking a bite of a candy bar.

"Yes, but don't let him fool you, he's been training for years with Bats."

"Years? How many? This is only my first year on missions!"

Barry laughed at his nephew. Wally was right; he may have been training with him slightly longer, but Barry only just allowed him out on missions with him in the past year and because of that he hasn't seen as much action as Robin has seen in Gotham. But Barry knew this would be a good mission for him. It would give him a chance to work with a team.

Robin crossed his arms, "For a pair of speedsters it's odd that they are late."

"Always is," Batman said. He did have to admit it was true, his friend was usually late, but to the speedster it was just on time.

Just then a gust of wind came and stopped right in front of them.

"BATMAN!" Kid Flash said with a smile, "and Robin, you're shorter than I thought…." The yellow clad speedster stopped when he got a glare form the Boy Wonder.

"Yes," the Dark Night said curtly, "and this is my partner, Robin."

Robin nodded reaching out his hand, to Flash, then to Kid Flash.

"Robin, as you can guess, The Flash is in red and Kid Flash in in yellow. Now you two will wait here until we come back; stay hidden."

"What?" Robin said speaking for the first time since team Flash arrived, "I thought we were going to help."

"And you will help by staying here until you are needed," Batman said.

"Yes sir," Robin said submitting quickly, unlike the young speedster.

"Uncle Barry that's no fair!" Kid Flash said.

"Names, Kid" The Flash said.

"Oh yeah…sorry…" Wally looked down.

"So I _was_ right," Robin smirked at Batman.

"Yes, now do as you are told and stay here. Keep Kid Flash here too." Batman spoke no more words to the young heroes, instead he and the Flash left the rooftop they were on.

"Well this sucks," Kid Flash said.

"You're telling me," Robin said walking to the edge of the building looking to see where his mentor went. Robin turned back to see Kid Flash with his goggles on his head. The boy was eating a snack.

"Want something?" He said with a mouth full of food opening a bag that showed food.

"Nah, I'm good." Robin said turning back to look over the Gotham skyline.

"So anyway…I'm Wally….but you probably know that." He said

"I guessed that much when you called the Flash Uncle Barry."

"So what's your name," Wally asked.

"Robin," he replied.

"I mean like your real name."

"Oh that, well that is a secret."

"How is that fair you know mine!" Wally said opening a banana.

"Batman won't let me tell anyone."

"Well yeah…that makes sense…" Wally admitted defeated. He should have know the sidekick of Batman would be as secretive as the Dark Night himself.

A few minutes past and there was awkward silence between the two. Robin sat unnaturally skill looking over some holographic scans. Wally on the other hand could not sit still. He was pacing back and forth, speedily.

"How could you just sit there! We are sitting here sidelined and you're so calm!"

"I'm used to steak out missions. And I'm calm because I'm focused. Beside it's not like I'm doing nothing. Wanna have some fun?" Robin smiled devilishly.

"Bats are you sure this is a good idea?" the Flash asked.

"The boys won't be in any real danger. We will be monitoring them." Batman said casually.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was going against an order." He rephrased what he meant.

"My comment still stands. As we speak Robin will be searching the police scanner."

"You want him to go against your orders? Doesn't that go against what we teach them?"

"We want them to think for themselves. If they see something happen it should be instinct to help. They should not be told to help."

Flash nodded, "it's all making sense now." It was devious, and he wasn't exactly sure if he agreed with this plan.

"They're on the move," Batman said, "they found a robbery."

"Looks like we got lucky!" Kid Flash smiled.

"Not really. This is Gotham, there is always something going on," Robin said darkly.

"Another reason you were so calm?"

"Yes," Robin said typing at the buttons on his forearm. "This is where we are going. You will be there before me, just wait for me."

"Got it!" KF smiled running off while Robin prepared his grappling hook.

Wally raced ahead to the coordinates Robin gave him. Knowing he would arrive in enough time to scout out the location Kid Flash raced around the building assessing the situation. The more he knew before Robin got there the better. Robin arrived quicker than Kid expected. Robin let go of his grappling hook and landed with a backflip next to Wally.

"Every acrobatic," Wally said impressed.

Robin gave Wally a genuine smiled. The Boy Wonder was a natural athlete and it's been some time since he could show off his skills to someone new.

"Looks like some run of the mill low life," Robin said, "should be no problem. We can take them down before the police even show up and be back on the rooftop before we are even missed."

The pair heard a small explosion. Kid Flash ran off to see what it was, with Robin tailing behind. This was not something either boy was used to. Each was used to someone who had comparable speed, or lack of, to themselves. Once inside Kid did kept hidden until Robin could join him.

"I don't think I can ever get used to that…." Robin said bringing up a blueprint form the device on his arm. "The vault is here…" he said pointing to the location. Before Robin could even say go Kid Flash was gone.

By the time Robin arrived Kid was already trying to stop the three bank robbers. Robin drew his weapon and went to Kid's side.

"Ready?" Kid asked apprehensively.

"Always," Robin said.

Neither boy had a plan, beside stop the robbers. Compared to baddies both boys have fought these seemingly normal burglars would be easy, or so they thought.

Two of the burglars stopped what they were doing, to go after Kid and Robin. Each robber drew a gun and pointed at the young heroes and fired. Kid easily zipped around each shot fired, while Robin acrobatically flipped away. Each boy had their difficulty since the bombs weakened the wall and around them causing them and the ceiling to fall to the ground.

"Dude you've got some made skills," Kid said dodging a piece of falling ceiling., "you've got to show how you do that."

"Yeah, sure we need win here first," Robin, said as he doing a one handed backward somersault over more debris. "These guys are better than we thought."

Batman and Flash tailed their partners. They wanted to keep an eye on their younger counter parts. They didn't want to be too far if they needed help. It wasn't that they did trust them; they just wanted to see how the boys fought together.

They hear the guns going off. "Let's get closer," Batman said, "still keep our distance."

It didn't take long for the robbers to run out of bullets. They had one option last. Use the last of their bombs. The two robbers who were fighting Robin and Kid Flash pulled the bombs for their pockets, and then separated. Kid went after one, and Robin went somersaulting after the other.

"Look what we have here," a robber said, "a circus monkey."

Kid got to his device took it off the wall and then ran it from the building to toss it in the near by river. This left Robin alone.

Robin froze. He didn't mean to, it just happened. His mind got lost. He tried to shake the image of his parents falling to deaths from coming, but it came anyway. His parents may have died two-years-ago, but that's not something you forget.

"Robin!" Kid Flash called as he came back into the room trying to call Robin's attention back to the fight, but it was too late. The robber took Robin's laps moment in judgment to set the bomb off and run away. Kid could see getting ready to go off, he need to stop it and quick, but it was too late. "ROBIN!" he called again as ebony hair boy was thrown against a wall. The already crumbling building fell around Robin.

"BATMAN!" Flash called before he raced forward.

"We need to make sure the building is clear," He responded

"Kid get Robin out of here!" Batman called to the young speedster.

 **A/N: This is my first Young Justice fic. I'm really nervous to feed back would be nice. I hope none slipped too much OOC. I'm trying. Also no matter how times I read over a fic I will always find a mistake...so yeah...I'm just unlucky that way...**

 **Please review :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **CuCu**


	2. Getting to Safety

Kid Flash scooped the smaller boy up bridal style. This was the first time he carried anyone while running, and transporting someone injured made it harder. Kid didn't want to go fast and hurt Robin.

Kid Flash avoided every obstacle on his way to find a safe place to take Robin. He knew he had to stay ground level since he did not want to chance dropping Robin while running up a building. Robin was starting to struggle in Kid's arms.

"Dude stop or you'll get hurt," Wally said going into what he thought was an abandoned building. The speedster stopped and gently lowered Robin to the floor while keeping the boy's head supported, by using the crook of his elbow to cradle it. That was when Wally noticed Robin's mask was torn. The white part of the mask that kept his eyes hidden was ripped. When Robin opened his eyes, he could see the color of them. Would that really help is secret identity? Robing knew who he was; it was only fair he knew too. Wally lifted the mask from Robin's face. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist. Maybe he should put it back on…how'd it stay on anyway?

Robin moaned, his eyes began to shift and then flickered open slowly showing blue eyes. He looked up to see he was not in the bank. He started to panic and tried to fight Kid.

"Robin! You're okay!" Kid said, "you scared me! What happen back there? You froze…are you okay?"

Robin looked around assessing the situation, avoiding Kid's questions. The first thing he noticed was his lack of mask. Slowly he reached his hand up to touch his face where his signature black mask would usually sit.

"My mask…what happened…who saw me?" Robin said panicked. He was in Gotham and something finding out who he was, could make people figure out Batman's secret.

"Only me," Wally said gently trying to calm Robin, "Don't worry. Your mask was falling off your face," he showed Robin the remains of the black mask. "So I took it off, so it would not fall off when if I had to run with you again."

Robin nodded, showing he understood what Kid said then he went to slip the mask into his utility belt, but missed and it fell onto the ground beside him. "ow…" the Boy Wonder rubbed his head, it hurt to do so.

"Yeah you might not want to do that," Kid said, "you whacked your head pretty hard. I hope you don't mind, but I'm using your cape to help stop the bleeding."

"That's fine…" Robin said as he touched the back of his head again, this time trying to adjust his cape to feel the cut. Then he tried looking around again, "Where are we?" He asked hoping Kid noticed where they went.

"Dunno some abandoned building," Kid said casually, "looks like it used to be a joke shop-"

Robin shot up, only to feel lightheaded and fall back into Wally's arms.

"Dude, not a good-" Kid said trying to hold a struggling Robin back.

"Get us out!" Robin said still trying to move on his own. He also tried to grab his broken mask, but had no luck since it was gone from his belt.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, okay…" Kid Flash said quickly picking Robin back up again, before the younger boy would protest. Kid Flash raced off. He could tell Robin was really bothered by this place. "Where should we go?"

"Anywhere….just fast!" Robin said trying to operate the computer on his arm, only to find it broken. 'Damn' he cursed mentally closing his eyes. He was getting dizzy again.

"Where'd they go?" Flash asked Batman after securing the bank and catching the would be robbers.

"I can't trace Robin," Batman said darkly, "the blast must have broken his GPS tracker."

"Where would he go?" Flash asked.

"Let's start with the roof we left them on," Batman said using his grappling hook to fly away as Flash ran over the rooftop they left their sidekicks. Unfortunately for the scarlet speedster and the Dark Night, Wally didn't think that way.

Once the two heroes arrived they saw no sign of the young protégés.

"Robin could be unconscious…." Batman said his voice trailed a little, "what do you think Wally would do?"

"In a strange city he doesn't know, while carrying Robin?" Flash paused for a moment, "not a clue, " he sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Bad idea or not," Batman said, "it will not help the boys now. Let's fan out and look for them." With that he left even more the speedster. What Barry did know was the cape crusader was mentally cursing his idea that got them into this situation.

"Rob…we need a place to go…I'm running low on fuel…" Kid Flash said panting. Right now they were in an ally it was the closest place he could find.

Robin opened one eye. He was growing weaker form the loss of blood. "Wayne Manor…" he mumbled

"Wait….like BRUCE Wayne?" Kid asked. Robin nodded. It was not hard for Wally to find Wayne Manor. There were not many stately Manors in Gotham.

Wally looked around. Now what? Front door? Why would Robin pick here? He really didn't care why Robin picked this place. He just needed to re-fuel. Things would be way worse if he and Robin were passed out on the side of a road. Wally looked down to see Robin's eyes close, "Robin?" he said hoping for answer, but none came. Kid pulled his own mask off his face and made his way to the front door.

Once at the front door Wally knocked awkwardly while still holding Robin.

"Oh blast," Alfred said while needlessly dusting a vase, "who could that be at this hour?" He placed his feather duster down and went to answer the door. Hoping the late night guest would be easily swayed to leave.

"Good Evening-" Alfred said opening the door, but stopped.

"Help… he's heavy…." Wally said weakly. He felt his knees buckle.

"Master Dick," the butler said taking the young ward from the arms of the young boy he didn't quite know. "Come in," he invited the boy in as he turned inside.

"His name is Dick?" Wally mumbled following Alfred to a large room that had an over sized sectional couch and TV, amongst other things.

Alfred laid Dick down. He removed the cape from the back of his head.

Then checked the boy over for any other injuries. He found some other cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but nothing was as bad as the injury to the back of his head. While checking over Dick he looked over at the young speedster, he noticed the lightning bolt symbol on the boy's chest, that's when he realized it.

"Mr. West," Alfred said addressing a confused Wally. "Stay with him for a moment while I get the first aid kit."

"Okay…" Wally said nervously pacing back and forth. He had to clue what was going on. He was at a billionaire's mansion. Apparently Robin…Dick…lived here. He had a butler!

When Alfred was out of earshot he pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number he knew too well.

"Master Bruce," Alfred greeted before billionaire could speak, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have Master Dick here-"

"He's at the manor?" Bruce said.

"Yes sir, with young Mr. Allen. I need to-"

"We will be right there!" Bruce said hanging up the phone. He turned to Flash, "he went home."

Alfred took the first aid kit from the bathroom and headed back to the two teen super heroes.

"Mr. West do you need anything?" Alfred asked when he came back, "are you injured as well?"

"Me? I'm fine…just need…hungry…" Wally never stopped moving, despite not feeling well himself.

While cleaning the wound on Dick's head, Alfred directed Wally to the kitchen.

"Oh Master Dick you certainly take after Master Bruce now don't you?" Alfred said shaking his head.

Wally made his way to the large kitchen and opened the door to find a very well stocked with anything you could imagine and them some. If his new friend hadn't been badly hurt he would have been more excited, but Wally still could not contain the smile on his face as he picked out what he wanted to eat.

Bruce and Barry quickly arrived at the manor. Once inside Bruce raced to find Dick. When he found him be was bandaged up and tucked in under a blanket while Alfred was cleaning up blooded clothes and other supplies.

"Dick," Bruce said slipping his cowl off and kneeling down next to his young ward.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Just like before I know I have a few slip ups for spelling and grammar. Please R &R anyway, but please be kind :)**

 **(I am still very nervous)**


	3. The Truth

"Master Dick will be okay, I've seen worse," Alfred said, "by someone in this room." He looked to Bruce.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce gave him a slight smile, "Oh where is Wally?"

"Young Mr. Allen said he was hungry, I told him the way to the kitchen."

Bruce laughed, "looks like you will be going shopping tomorrow."

"I just went today to get everything you asked for, for the party on Friday sir."

Bruce laughed again, "Because of his speed Wally has a high metabolism, I would say about half your food is gone, and since Barry went in after him the other half is gone."

"Oh dear," Alfred said, "I shall go check on the pair," he said leaving Bruce still kneeling next to Dick.

Bruce felt terrible. He put Dick and Wally in this situation. If they had trained together would this have still happened? Was it wrong to leave them on the roof and expect them to find a criminal to take down? Dick is only eleven and Wally is about fourteen. Was he placing too much pressure on Dick? Was he expecting too much of him? He sighed and picked Dick in is muscular arms and carried his ward to the boy's bedroom. Bruce figured it would more comfortable for Dick to recover in. Now he was able to see Dick's injuries clearer. It appeared nothing was broken, just mostly scrapes and bruises except for the injury on his head, which worried Bruce, the most. Dick hadn't woken up since Wally brought him here. Alfred did not have the chance to question the young speedster on the mission. Bruce was going to do that, but he did not want to Dick to wake up alone.

"I knew I'd find you here," Barry said walking over to Wally who had wrappers and food around on the island counter of the kitchen.

"Uncle Barry! How's Robin? Well Dick…right?" Wally put down what he was eating.

"Yes his name is Dick," Barry confirming what Wally said.

"Hungry?" Wally asked handing Barry some food.

"Sure," Barry said taking a piece of fruit from his nephew.

"I see Mater Bruce was right," Alfred smiled seeing the two speedsters surrounded by food.

"Believe it or not this is all Wally." Barry said.

"How's Robin—Dick…" Wally asked.

"Master Bruce brought Master Dick to his room, if you come with me I will show you the way." Alfred led the two speedsters to Dick's room. They followed him up a large flight of stairs to the next level of the mansion. Once they arrived to the top of the landing they took a left and walked down a long hallway and ended at large oak door that was slightly open, you could see the dim light inside. Alfred pushed the door open and announced the guests.

Bruce rose from the chair he was sitting in, still in cape and cowl (though it was off his face) he walked over Barry and Wally.

Wally's eye's widened as he looked into the eyes of Batman. "Whoa…" was all Wally could manage.

"I trust you can keep a secret," Bruce said in an eerily dark way only Batman could use. "besides Alfred, Dick, and members of the League, only one other person know my true identify."

Wally just looked back at Bruce stunned. If he was given one hundred guessed he never would have picked Bruce Wayne as being the Batman.

"Wally?" Bruce asked, "are you okay?"

"You're Bruce Wayne…" Wally said, "and Batman."

"Yes and you cannot tell anyone," Bruce reaffirmed.

"Yes…and Dick….he's…your…"

"I'm his legal guardian," Bruce said, "as for his backstory I will leave that for him to tell you when he's ready. You are the first person he is revealing his secret to, beside the ones who I know. I trust you with our secret. Bruce locked eyes with Wally showing how deadly serious he was.

Dick started to moan from his bed. He was starting to wake up. He was thrashing around slightly, "Mom! Dad!" He screamed thrashing harder, his breathing became erratic.

Bruce ran over to him, "Dick it's okay. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." Bruce knew all to well what it was like to have a nightmare like the one Dick was having. It was tough enough seeing your parents die in front of you, but to relive it was tortuous.

All Barry and Wally could do was stand there and watch Bruce expertly tried to comfort Dick. It was clear that this was not the first time Dick experienced a nightmare like this.

"Does this happen often?" Wally asked looking to Alfred worried for his new friend.

"It does, but not as often as it used to," the butler said knowing too well of all the nightmares the young boy endured. Both Dick and Bruce for that matter.

Dick's eyes were now open, but glazed over it was as if he was dazed. His breathing was slowing down, and now Bruce was helping him into a sitting position. Rubbing his arm for comfort.

"Wally is here." Bruce said gently, "he got you here safe. He's also worried about you."

Dick smiled weakly avoiding eye contact, "Thanks Wally," he said. Then he turned to his mentor, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Bruce said. Then he realized it, Dick was apologizing for reveling their secrets. Bruce put a strong hand on Dick's shoulder, "it's okay Dick. You were hurt this is the best place for you. Right now you should rest." He turned to Wally and Barry, "you as well Wally. Alfred can prepare a guest room for each of you. We can talk in the morning."

Alfred took Barry and Wally to the guest rooms on the other side of the level they were on, leaving Bruce and Dick alone.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Bruce asked. He did want to put pressure on him. Bruce was worried about Dick's health, mental and physical.

"I don't feel good…maybe tomorrow." Dick said trying to avoid the truth. He knew he would eventually have to tell Bruce what happened, but right now he didn't want to talk about it.

Once the guests were settled in their rooms Alfred made his way to the kitchen to clean up after Wally, to find the kitchen already cleaned.

"Barry did it," Bruce said coming into the kitchen in his pajamas. He was coming to get water for Dick when he woke up. "I'm worried about Dick, he was being very evasive about what happened tonight."

"Sound like anyone you know," Alfred said looking at Bruce, "he learns from you."

Bruce smiled and then sighed, "you're right, like always Alfred."

"You were right too," Alfred said, "Young Mr. West did consume half of the food we had.

The next morning Wally woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He was hungry, but before he went down for breakfast he went to check on Dick. He walked down the long hallway to Dick's room. The door was closed so he knocked.

"Come in," came Dick's voice.

Wally turned the doorknob and opened the door. Dick was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was in pajamas; Alfred or Bruce must have changed him after they left.

"Are you okay? Last night you froze…I mean I know we never fought together before, but that didn't seem like you."

Dick rubbed his head, not only for the fact it still hurt, but because he wasn't ready to tell his backstory to Wally yet he sighed, "okay…let's start over…" Dick thought it was the best idea. He slowly stood up and walked over to Wally and put his hand out to shake hands. "Hi, I'm Richard Greyson, but my friends call me Dick."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wallace West, my friends call me Wally. But I'm sure you know that." He laughed as the two boys shook hands.

"Come one let's go get breakfast," Dick said.

"Can you walk okay?" Wally asked.

"I'll be okay," Dick said, "I just need to take it slow." The two left the room "And I know Bruce will want to know what happened last night too… I only want to say it once…that's why I did say anything yet." He led the way to the kitchen not knowing that Wally already knew the way. "Alfred makes the best food."

"Yeah I know, I raided your fridge last night. Needed fuel after last night."

Dick laughed, "good thing we keep everything well stocked."

When the two boys arrived in the kitchen Barry was already there, but Bruce wasn't.

"Good Morning Master Dick, Young Mr. West," Alfred said setting plates down for them

"Morning boys," Barry said, "how are you feeling?"

"Morning," Wally yawned.

"Good morning," Dick said, "better…I guess. My head hurts…and so does everything else for that matter."

"Then I would suggest taking a seat. You are still recovering," Alfred said filling the plates with food. Alfred then turned to Wally, "and please do not eat out of house and home." The butler smiled before giving Wally an extra stack of pancakes.

Everyone finished breakfast and Bruce still hadn't come. Wally looked over to Dick, but he didn't seem worried about where his guardian was.

"Where's Bruce anyway?" Dick asked after breakfast was done.

"Right here," Bruce said entering the room suddenly, "how are you feeling Dick?"

"At least I can stand up on my own," Dick replied, "but sitting still is better…"

"Good," Bruce said. He was happy to know his young ward was okay.

"Sorry we ran off…my idea…" Dick said getting to the point before Bruce could ask. "okay great talk." Dick said despite having no conversation with Bruce. "I've got training. My mentor is real tough…can't go skipping out."

"Dick." Bruce said, "I don't just want to talk about what happened at the bank. I have some things I want to tell you something as well."

Between Bruce and Barry they explained the plan on meeting up and having the two of them find their own mission and work together. It seemed like logical plan, weird but logical. It was Bruce's idea after all and he wasn't very conventional when it came to missions or training.

"Well guess it's time for me say what happened…why I froze…" Dick said looking down. He sighed, "Guess Wally's going to hear my backstory too."

That's when it all clicked for Bruce. Something happened to trigger the memory of his parent's deaths. That could also lead to the nightmare he had.

"Dude you don't have to tell me," Wally said seeing Dick's reaction "not if it's that bad."

"No, you have to know…I want you to know. If we are going to be training together and to be friends…you should know. Beside my backstory is pretty general knowledge here. They just don't know I'm Robin. Ever hear of the flying Greysons? Well you're looking at the youngest member. We were trapeze performers for Haly's Circus. Flying high about the crowd. No net… Well two years ago…" Dick looked down trying to fight back tears.

"Dick…" Wally said, he didn't know what to say or do.

"During one performance…I watched…them…the wires…" Dick said not able to form full sentences. He was fighting back the memories coming back. But Wally got the idea of what happened. "so…so…when they called me a…"

"Circus monkey," Wally finished, he remembered hearing that comment before he ran off.

Dick nodded signifying that Wally was correct. The rest was left unsaid. Everyone could guess what happened, why he froze.

"I just froze…" Dick said embarrassed.

"It was a trigger memory," Bruce explained.

"Yeah I know…I've had them before…just never in battle. So yeah…that's what happened. Can Wally and me play some video games?" Dick asked anxious to get off the subject.

"Go have fun and play you two," Bruce said letting Dick go. He knew all to well that it was best not to dwell on what cannot be changed.

"Race ya!" Wally joked.

"How is that fair?" Dick laughed as he and Wally went to the living room to play some games. "What do you want to play? I have a ton of games. Some I'm even beta testing."

"Lucky!" Wally said, "guess is pays to live with a billionaire."

"Yeah I get all the best stuff. Great for a tech nerd like me." Dick smiled.

The two boys played video games for a couple of hours. Alfred brought the boys snacks while they were playing. The room soon was covered in popcorn. They had a contest to see who could catch popcorn by tossing it in the air and catching it in their mouths.

When Bruce came in to check on the boys, Wally was playing while upside down while Dick was sitting in an armchair sideways. Both boys were laughing and smiling. It was good to see him having fun with someone close to his age. Dick didn't have many friends. The plan may not have worked out the way they expected, but in the end Dick gained a friend who he could trust, and Bruce hoped that could help Dick. Not just in his personal life, but in his life as a vigilante as well.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure if I will make more chapters, I will except suggestions.

once again. Even when I read this over three times I still miss mistakes (no hate please)

well let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!


	4. The Bat Family

It was late Sunday. Barry and Wally were preparing to leave.

"Can't we stay another day?" Wally complained.

"You have school tomorrow," Barry said, "your mom will kill me if you miss school."

"But Dick doesn't have to go!" Wally looked to Dick for support.

"Dick has a concussion," Barry said.

"Super healing isn't so great now?" the younger boy smiled. He found school boring anyway. He already knew most of what he was being taught anyway.

"Let's go," Barry said trying to separate the two boys, "I promised your mom you would be home for dinner."

"Fine okay, see ya later. I will text you when I get home," Wally said to Dick.

"Bye Wally, bye Barry" Dick said to his new friend.

"We'll talk later," Bruce said to Barry, "see you soon Wally."

After good byes were said the speedsters disappeared in a flash. Dick went off to his room while Bruce went to his office to prepare for the next day.

It was around eleven when Dick came down to the kitchen. Alfred was staring on lunch. Dick opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda and sat at the kitchen island.

"You seem awfully quiet today Master Dick," Alfred commented seeing Dick staring at his soda can.

"Just thinking…" Dick said absently, "it's been a crazy few days."

"That is has," Alfred agreed, "and you are still holding up well?"

Dick shrugged, "just been thinking about my parents. I realized that I hadn't told many people what happened…most just know…guess it was weird saying out loud. Then there is the whole told my secret identity things to someone I just meet. I'm glad I know I can trust Wally…but," Dick sighed and took a sip of soda.

Bruce was standing behind the door. He heard Dick talking to Alfred. He wanted to say something, but did not want to appear that he was eves dropping.

"If Wally is anything like his uncle you can trust him. He's already proved that," Bruce said deciding to enter the kitchen.

"Not like we have a choice…I wasn't thinking when I told him to come here…" Dick said feeling guilty again.

"Of all the people you could trust blindly I am glad you were with Wally. Barry is one my closet friends. You should have a friend who can trust with everything. Take it from someone who knows. I know we keep to ourselves, but there is only so much we can hold in. Sometimes you need someone to talk with, a friend," Bruce said.

"I have Barbara," Dick said.

"She is a friend who only knows one side of you," Bruce added.

"True. I think she would freak if she found out I was Robin. She texts me like crazy when I miss school and forget to tell her." Dick laughed, "she also thinks I'm clumsy. It always amazes her that I used to be an acrobat, yet I am so clumsy on the ground. Little does she know," Dick laughed again.

"Oh yes I am sure Master Bruce has his fair share of stories of trying to explain injures sustained from his," Alfred paused, "recreational activities," he finished.

"Would you believe how many people think you can hurt fencing?" Bruce laughed.

"Is that seriously what you tell people?" Dick laughed.

"It's one of his believable lies Master Dick," Alfred added.

"How do you keep doing it?" Dick asked, "lying to people?"

Bruce sighed, "it's hard, but it's for their own good. If anyone were to get hurt because of me being the Batman I don't know what I would do. Present company included."

"Yeah…I wouldn't want Barbara to get hurt because of me. Mainly because her dad will send all of GCPD after me." Dick grinned rubbing the back of his head and yawned.

"After you finish your dinner I suggest turning in early, Master Dick," Alfred said, "it's been a busy past couple of days."

"I've hardly been awake," Dick complained, "I've been a terrible host. Luckily Wally likes video games much as me."

"Rest is what you need Dick," Bruce said.

"I will remind you of that next time you get a concussion," Alfred said looking at Bruce a telling smile.

Dick laughed. He knew that Bruce did not always practice what he preached.

After dinner Bruce went down to the Bat Cave. Dick insisted on coming even though he looked as if he would fall asleep while walking. Once down in the Cave Bruce sat in front of the computer, while Dick flopped down on the couch.

Bruce turned around to ask Dick a question, only to discover the boy sleeping. It was good to see him resting. Bruce stood up and went over to Dick to cover him with the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch.

"Dad?" Dick mumbled lightly starting to wake up.

"Bruce," he replied as Dick sat up.

"I was dreaming about them…" Dick said, "today was good dream though," he smiled. "It was fist time I was on the trapeze. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. My mom was one, my dad on the other. They were hanging by their knees they passed me back and forth."

"Sounds like a nice memory." Bruce said.

"It's one of my favorite memories. It's weird…that the same trapeze has my best and worst memory…"

"It will be okay Dick." Bruce pulled him into a light hug.

"Does it ever stop?"

"Does what stop? The memories? No it doesn't. No matter how long it's been. There are times when I still think of my parents too. I had dreams like you did after my parents were killed. Sometimes I still do. You will always miss them, and that is nothing wrong with that. Just remember you are not alone. You will always have Alfred and me, and now Wally."

"We meet everyone for a reason, each person enters our lives for a reason. My mom always told me that. I thought she always said that because we were always meeting new people because of traveling in the circus."

"My mom said that too. I always thought she told me that because I was one day going to run Wayne Enterprise and I should make friends with everyone, because you never know when you need a favor."

That night Bruce took advantage to a quiet night in Gotham; he stayed with Dick. They shared stories of their parents. Dick kept trying to fight the sleep that was over taking him. Bruce tried to convince the boy not to fight his tired body. Dick kept denying he was tired, until he eventually fell asleep. Bruce then carried his sleeping protégé up to his room. He looked down at Dick sleeping. He knew that was so much more he had to teach Dick. How heal after losing his parents. That he's not alone, he will always have Alfred and himself, no matter what. Lastly, he needed to teach Dick how to protect Gotham.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Planning on doing a follow up with Barry/Wally


	5. Team Flash

The farther Barry and Wally got from Gotham the lighter it became. Even at their accelerated speed it was noticeable. It was beautiful day for a run. Barry loved long runs, well as the Flash. When he was just Barry Allen he was the slowest kid in class, but now, now he was the fastest man alive. Barry looked over at his nephew, it was great to have partner to run with. This weekend Barry understood more about how important it was to have a great relationship with your partner, and Barry was glad it was his nephew Wally.

Barry went to glance over back at Wally to see if he was keeping pace still, to find that he was not by his side. He doubled back to find Wally.

"Everything okay?" Barry asked worried as to why Wally stopped.

"Yeah just hungry. Besides there is a place near by that has great burgers. Mom doesn't like it when leave the state for food."

Barry laughed and rubbed Wally on the head.

"Race ya!" Wally said dashing off. Getting a head start on his uncle.

Before entering the restaurant the speedsters stowed their costumes.

Wally smiled widely as he looked at the menu. He thought about starting with the mega nachos. Then for main entrée a bacon double cheeseburger, extra bacon with a double side of fries. Then for dessert a slice of triple chocolate cake. Barry ordered the same as his nephew.

"So will I meet any more of your friends?" Wally asked while waiting for their food.

"Eventually, I am sure when you meet them it will not go like how you meet Bruce and Dick."

"So he really in the circus?" Wally asked. He had so many questions about Dick, but he didn't want to ask his new friend. It wasn't the right time.

"He was. Dick was part of the flying Greysons. They were part of Haly's Circus."

"I knew Haly's Circus sounded familiar… My parents took me to see it once. It was a long time ago. Now that I think about there was a might boy on the trapeze…" Wally tried to remember that night better, but all he could remember was eating too much cotton candy and puking in the car ride home. Wally's thoughts broke when his nachos arrived.

"Don't eat too fast," Barry said as almost half of Wally's nachos disappeared before the waitress took two steps.

"What, I'm hungry," Wally said.

"And not at home," Barry pointed out. Wally nodded in understanding. He knew is uncle didn't want to draw any attention them.

"Do you think Dick can visit us one day? Or in a place that's not Gotham. Is it always dark there?"

"Yes to both. Before we let you two hang out on your own we will prepare you for it," Barry said choosing his words carefully so that in case anyone over heard it would not sound too strange.

After the nachos Barry and Wally started on the burgers. Barry could not help but notice his nephew was oddly quiet. And he had a feeling he knew why.

"You don't treat him any different," Barry said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Dick. About losing his parents. I hated the looks people gave me. I knew they meant well, but I didn't wanted to be treated any different. The other kids would stop talking about their parents when I was around for my sake. Sure there were times when I was jealous of those kids. How lucky they were to still have their parents. But on the other hand, I knew how badly it hurt and I was happy for them. Happy they still could make the memories, and that they didn't have to live in the past."

"You got me…so when can Dick come to Keystone City? Or Central City I'm going to be picky."

Barry laughed. He knew his nephew did not like to talk about serious subjects; so changing the topic back to Dick visiting him did not surprise him.

"First, his concussion needs to heal up some, and then we need to prepare before we let you two lose. You did a great job you know."

"Great job?" Wally asked.

"Helping Dick the way you did. You were in a new city and you didn't panic."

"I was so scared! I didn't know where to go or what to do! Especially when he started to panic…something about that place we went freaked him out."

"You kept calm, and I am proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally smiled. "Oh! I see the cake and it's huge slice!"

After the pair of speedsters ate their dessert they prepared to finish off their journey to Keystone City. The rest of the journey was uneventful. The closer to Keystone City they got the faster Wally got, especially when they got closer to Wally's home.

Wally stopped only briefly to open the door before racing into the house to find his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Wally smiled seeing them before pulling them into a quick tight hug. He didn't want to let go. After hearing Dick's backstory and what his uncle had to say it made him want to never let go.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short. I tried hard to get it up to at least 1,000 words...but writing for Wally just...whelmed me...

So no hate on the length please, I have a idea for another chapter to take place in Keystone City or Central City. Then some other half baked ideas that may not fall under this fic.

anyway, hope you did like this one anyway.


	6. Weekend with Wally

This weekend needed to be perfectly planned. Bruce needed to be away from Gotham for the weekend for a Wayne Enterprise matter. He spoke to members of the Justice League and they would watch over Gotham while he was gone. Not wanting Dick to get any ideas of going out on his own, Bruce thought it would be a great idea to send him to stay in Keystone City with Wally. Barry set everything up for them.

Barry and Iris went to pick up Dick. Now they were almost at the home of Iris's brother and sister-in-law. They knew enough not to question too much when Barry said he was bringing by the ward of one of his friends. They also knew it was the same boy Wally meet when he had gone to Gotham.

Dick looked out the window. He wondered if anything ever really happened out here. The city center was not nearly as densely populated as Gotham. As they made their way out of the city center and the residential are there were fewer apartments and more houses. It was a nice area. Dick started to imagine what it would be like to live in an area like this. He never had normal living situation. He went from living on a train for a traveling circus and having very little privacy to living in a spacious mansion. He was broken out of his day dreaming when they stopped in front of a house.

"Here we are," Barry said.

Dick looked up. Before he could even open the door Wally was there. Dick laughed and opened the door.

"It took you forever!"

"No superpowers remember?" Dick laughed, knowing his friend was only teasing. He took his bags and followed Wally into the house. They walked into the living room and were greeted by two people. A man and woman, they had to be Wally's parents.

"Richard Greyson. Thanks for allowing my to stay with you," he said putting his hand out to Wally's father. Dick had grown used to be formal since living with Bruce.

"Welcome Richard," Rudy said excepting Dick's handshake. "I'm Rudy and this is my wife Mary."

"Mr. West, Mrs. West, you can call me Dick. It's what most people call me." Dick flashed a charming the smile that he used when meeting anyone with Bruce.

"So polite. And no need to be formal with us. You can call me Mary," She smiled.

"That was my mom's name too," Dick said giving a half smile.

Mary smiled and put a hand on Dick's shoulder. She didn't know the details; all she knew was Dick's parents were no longer alive.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mary asked, "I suggest grabbing a bite to eat before Wally." She laughed looked over at her son.

"Kids gotta eat!" Wally smiled widely. "Come on Dick! Mom makes the best cookies!" Wally dragged Dick off.

"Thanks for watching him," Barry said.

"It's no problem at all. Wally is excited to have a friend over for the weekend," Rudy said.

"Dick is a good kid, he shouldn't give you any trouble. If he does, call me and I will be over in a Flash," Barry smiled.

Wally was setting up his gaming system while Dick was fishing for the video he brought. It was a beta game that Wally was excited to play. So excited he almost ran to Gotham to play it when Dick told him he got it.

"Oh please tell me you brought it. If not I have no problem going to pick it up," Wally said.

"Sorry dude," Dick said he held the game in his hand, he looked up when he the whooshing sound of Wally running. The yellow speedster came back geared up. Dick laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I was kidding," Dick said still laughing. He held up the game.

"That was cold dude, real cold." Wally said whooshing off again. He came back dressed in his regular clothes and two cans of soda. When he came back Dick was setting up the game.

The two boys were in the middle of an intense game when Mary called them for dinner. The two boys looked at each other. Next kill was the winner. Both boys were hell bend on finishing this game. Not even the idea of eating could stop Wally. He was going to beat Dick. Their battle went on for another five minutes. Both boys were low on hit points. The next attack was sure to produce a winner. Mary called the boys again. Neither looked up. One last attack! Their attacks landed. The screen faded to black. They waited for the winner to be announced.

"Come on, come on, come on," Wally said.

The words WINNER flashed on the screen. On the next line PLAYER 1.

"NO!" Wally cried out in an overly dramatic way.

"No one beats the master," Dick smiled standing up to head to the kitchen.

"I demand a rematch!" Wally said.

"How about after dinner. The chicken is going to get cold," Mary said.

Wally and Dick joined Mary and Rudy for dinner.

"It smells and looks delicious," Dick said looking down at the chicken parmesan and pasta. It was also served with salad and a loaf of bread.

"We don't have a guest room, but we do have an air mattress and clear spot on my bedroom floor," Wally explained sheepishly. When Bruce put him and is uncle up they each had their own guest room.

"Don't worry it's fine. I grew up on a train. I was happy to sleep in a real bed when I moved in with Bruce."

"Did you ever come here to Missouri before?"

"With Haly's? Only once that I remember, and I don't even really remember it. I was about five. My parents didn't let me on the trapeze without a net. I did some tumbling with the other kids back then."

"I think I was there…but I only remember the cotton candy, nachos, and puking on the ride home. Maybe my mom has some pictures."

"Really? She might?" Dick said getting a little excited to see some pictures of his friends at Haly's.

"I can ask. Let's go!" Wally raced at a semi normal speed out of his room. "Mom!" he called.

"Wally what did I say about running in the house," Mary scolded as Wally stopped in front of her.

"Sorry mom, but I have a question. Do you have the pictures from when we went to the circus?"

"The circus?" She said thinking back.

"It would a traveling one, Haly's," Dick said, "I was a performer along side my parents with Haly's."

It took some time, but in the end Mary was able to find the correct photo album. Wally refused to let his mom show Dick any so called embarrassing pictures of him when he was younger. The process involved Wally taking the photos and running away. It drove Mary crazy the entire time, while Dick found the whole situation hilarious. After some photo boxes and albums the pictures were located. It was only a few photos still in the envelope.

"They aren't the best, but you might find a couple of decent shots." Mary handed the photos over to Dick.

Dick happily took the pictures to look them over. Most of the pictures were obscured by the rows in front of them. It had been a long time since Dick had scene his old friends.

"These are my parents!" Dick smiled holding up the picture of a couple on the trapeze. He looked down at the picture. It was good to see their picture it had been so long. He smiled at the picture. He missed his parents, but he would rather see them like this then in his nightmares. Dick went show the picture to Mary and Wally when he stopped and looked down at the next picture. It was of his parents, with himself on his dad's shoulders. When his parents took their bows, Dick always ran acrobatically over to them. Then his father would pick him up. The picture was not the best, but he could see their faces clear enough. A tear slipped down Dick's cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Dick?" Wally said seeing his friend staring down at the next picture.

"It's me, with my parents," he explained showing the picture.

Mary put a hand on Dick's shoulder, and looked at the picture with him. "How old were you?"

"I think I was about five," he replied looking at the picture again.

"You should keep the pictures. They mean more to you," She smiled.

"Thanks," Dick smiled, then he laughed a little, "even this one?" he showed a picture of Wally with a goofy grin with nacho cheese on his face while holding cotton candy. Dick tried to play keep away with the speedster, but in the end all Wally had to do was just snatch it from Dick.

"Oh this isn't bad. You can keep it. So you can always remember me," Wally gave Dick a goofy grin.

They spent the rest of the night exchanging stories. Wally talked about what his life was like before gaining his super speed, and talked about finding out his uncle was the Flash, but he stayed clear of the subject of how he got his speed. Dick told stories of his highflying adventures on the trapeze and walking the tight rope.

"Alright boys, off to bed. Barry will be here tomorrow, said he had something planned for the two of you."

"Yes!" Wally and Dick said high fiving.

* * *

A/N: I know this is more of a transition/filler chapter, but I didn't want to be abrupt into the action.

Let me know what you think, but remember I'm still nervous writing YJ.

Extra note: Before I even post their adventure, I want you to keep in mind I am a fan of the CW the Flash series, so if anything does not seem like the comics or other Flash series, that's why.


	7. A Bird in Central City

Dick rolled over on the air mattress and reached for his phone to check the time. In his mind he knew it was Saturday and he usually slept in because Friday nights he was out late with Batman. Today was different thought, last night was one of the few times he did not go out keeping Gotham safe with Batman.

Dick sat up. He didn't really know what to do. He never slept over a friend's house before. He glanced over to Wally. The red haired boy was sleeping with his mouth open and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. Dick slowly and quietly stood up and slipped out of the room without a sound. He walked carefully to the kitchen. He didn't want to wake anyone. Once he was there he looked out the window into the back yard. There was a pretty garden full of colorful flowers, and a small patio set.

Dick's ears twitched slightly. He could hear footsteps. Soft, small even steps they most likely belonged to a woman. Mary West to be exact.

"Good morning Dick," her voice came one she saw the dark haired boy.

Before Dick could answer her he heard a whooshing sound. That would only be one person. Wally.

"Morning!" Wally smiled, skidding to a stop next to Dick. "Is breakfast ready? Uncle Barry here?" he was talking fast.

"Good morning Wally," Mary said with a sighed. "What have I told you about running in the house. No breakfast is not ready and no Uncle Barry is not here."

Wally and Dick went over to the couch to watch some television while Mary cooked breakfast. Once she started breakfast Rudy joined them. After greeting everyone and getting the paper he sat down at the table to ready the day's news.

Breakfast that morning was French toast, with bacon and eggs. Immediately after taking his last bite of food Wally called Barry. The two had a conversation so fast no one understood them. "He will be here soon." Wally said before running off to get changed.

"Does that happen all the time?" Dick asked.

"Yup," Rudy said not even looking up from his plate.

Wally came back dressed in his signature yellow jumpsuit and his goggles sitting on top of his head. "You're not ready?"

"Not unless I'm going like this," Dick laughed gesturing to himself because he still was wearing his pajamas. Before going off to change into his Robin gear. By the time he came back Barry was already at the house. It was strange being Robin in the daylight. After all his mentor is the Dark Night.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked seeing the two boys already dressed.

"Ready!" Wally said.

"Ready…but how will I get there?" Robin asked, even though he had an idea of what the answer would be.

"I can carry him," Kid Flash said speedily scooping Robin up bridal style. Causing some shock to the younger boy.

"Any objections Robin?" Flash asked.

"No," Robin said. He didn't really remember the last time Wally carried him. It was a blur, no pun intended.

"Just don't drop him," Barry said going over to the front door to open it and then run out. Wally and Dick followed him.

It was strange feeling. Last time he could not really take in the sensation. It also felt strangely familiar. It was like flying through the air either on the trapeze or using a grappling hook. Only now he was going faster. Everything was a complete blur as they moved. He had no clue how either Flash or KF saw anything at this speed.

Kid Flash came skidding to a stop. "Here we are." He told Dick.

"It's no Bat Cave, but it's where were we train," Barry said, "we are safe here it's far from the city no one comes here. Don't worry Robin your secret is safe here."

Robin started to do the warm routine he did with Batman. Once he was done he waited for instructions from Flash. He looked over to the Flash who had his finger pressed to his ear. He was receiving a communication that neither he nor Kid Flash could hear.

"I've got to go! There is a problem and they are calling in the league to help. We are down Batman and Aquaman right now so I need to go. You two can stay here and train or head back to the house." After he was done he raced off.

"Well that's lame," Wally said pulling off his mask.

"I can watch a news feed and see if we can help in Central City," Robin offered.

"Remember last time we went out on our own?" Wally said. "You got a concussion and I thought you were going to die."

"I wasn't going to die. It's takes more than an explosion to take a Greyson down," Dick smiled.

"I don't know Dick."

"Fine, if we can't crime fight can you at least show me Central City?"

"Okay sure! You have a change of clothes with you right?" Wally said. All Dick could do was nod before KF picked the little bird and ran off.

Wally got them to Central City in no time, but when they arrived in the city they heard people talking and pointing to a tall office building. Taking Robin with him, they pair when to investigate what was going on.

Wally set Robin down, "Kid Flash!" Some one called.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"We aren't sure, but there are hostages!" the blond woman said.

Kid Flash ran off, and Robin used his grappling gun to get closer. KF raced inside, being sure to be unnoticed to assess the situation, so he could tell Robin what was going on. Robin arrived before KF finished his assessment. While he waited he hacked into the cities blue prints to find the lay out of the building. He also got into the police scanner.

KF stopped right in front of Robin. "From what I can see it's a man at with about six hostages."

"The man was fired," Robin reported. "I can keep the man distracted, you can run the hostages out or you can distract him and I can guide them out."

"I can just run them out," Wally said. "You stay out here."

"You can't go in alone. You don't even know if you can carry them all. If you can't one of us will have to distract him to get the hostages out. A loon with a gun is easy compared to Joker Gas or anything Scarecrow has to offer. All we have to do his disarm him." Robin started walking off to the building side entrance.

* * *

A/N: Over protective Wally! Don't worry Robin won't let that happen. Like it?

* * *

If you are into TMNT or just want to read another YJ fic of mine, I have a cross over fic. Check it out!


End file.
